Justice League Kids
by 60secondstopain
Summary: What if Justice League had kids! Batman and Wonder Woman have a daughter but they see her dark side and give her to Superman and The Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl all have kids too. Shit summary but the story is better, please review, follow and favourite! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in a while and I got an idea in my head. What if the DC superheroes had kids together? So this story was then bought to live! Please review, follow and favourite! ;)_**

* * *

Iris P.O.V

Being the daughter of Superman is a pain in the ass. Training everyday, meetings everyday, getting moaned at... every single second! And when ever I train its always with Bruce, aka Batman. I don't know why but whenever I actually do something right he is so proud of me. Weird I know, but so is Wonder Woman. The pair act like they are my parents when really Superman, aka Clark Kent and Lois Lane are my parents. My Mom and I hardly send any time with each other. Its like I'm a prisoner on the stupid Watch Tower. The last time I saw my Mom was three years ago. Some life as a hero.

"Don't harm the people, you arrest the criminals and you get the rest of this training over with." Bruce tells me.

"I've told you that I'm not doing it." I sigh with anger in my voice.

"Why can't you just as your told?" I hear my Father ask me.

"Because I didn't want this stupid hero gig. I just want a normal life. Give someone else my powers." I reply. I leave the training chamber and head down to the little cafe in the Tower. I get some food and I join everyone, I sit next to Seth, since we are kind of a couple. I mean whenever we almost lose each other we end up kissing then when we talk about trying to forgot the kiss, we get to close and make out. So really our relationship is a circle of the same events.  
Meg'an and Connor are a couple and Star likes Daniel but Daniel's a player who doesn't even deserve to look at her. Seth nods at me, he reminds me so much of Bats. Why? I look away from him and turn my head around to see if Bats or anyone was coming to get me. Luckily no. I turn back around and open my wrap.

"Why do keep looking at the doors?" Star asks me.

"Because, I kind of left training again without being told too. Again." I reply and shrug my shoulders.

"Dude, way to go. If I tried my Dad would lose it with me." Daniel laughs. Meg'an tries to keep Connor out of the talk about me and she shots me a dirty look. I just smile and continuing talking until someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see my Dad behind me.

"Why aren't you in training?" He asks me.

"I don't know. Since when did you become so nosey?" I ask as I get up. I leave the cafe and head towards the hall of heroes. Just to get away from everyone and look up to my heroes in life. I've known some of them but I was a child when I did. But why did I hate everyone, what was with me? I've never really got a long with anyone... except Seth. I get to the hall and I look up at all the heroes that have died. One catches my eye. A boy, no older than me, standing with a 'R' on his chest and he looked like he was different than other heroes. He had anger written all over his face and pain within his eyes. Why? I soon joined by Seth and I was still looking at the the boy.

"Who was he?" I ask.

"Jason Todd, the second Robin to Batman." Seth replies.

"What happened to him?" I turn to face Seth.

"He was killed by Joker. Beaten with a crowbar then blew up in a warehouse. Bruce was too late and he never forgave himself." He looks at me. I look at the ground before asking him something.

"What would you do if you lost me?" Seth looks deeply in my eyes before answering.

"I would search every inch of the world for who killed you and I would do anything that could make everyone think right of you." I feel my body shiver as he holds my hand.

"We talked about this." I sigh.

"But you couldn't keep your hands off me the other night." He chuckles. It was true, I was the one who started it.

"You should've had a top on. Its not my fault your body is to teasing." I laugh.

"Maybe you should knock before you walk into a boys room." Seth jabs me with his elbow in my lower ribs.

Clark/Superman P.O.V

Bruce came storming up to me and Diana.

"Iris left again." He tells us.

"Why can't she just stay put for once?" Diana sighs.

"She needs help. The dark side in her is too much, sooner or later she'll break and then its all out attack on her no matter what." Bruce says. I could tell this was hard for Diana and Bruce since Iris is their real daughter yet she was too dark and they gave her me and Lois to look after.

"Even if it means killing you our daughter?" I ask.

"She's not my daughter, she will never be my daughter." Bruce snaps. He gives me his famous Bat glare before leaving the room leaving me and Diana.

"But he would kill her wouldn't he?" I ask.

Diana shrugs her shoulders and replies, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I've got some great feedback about this story so here's chapter two!**_

* * *

Seth P.O.V

"Seth you look tired. You okay?" Iris asks me as I walk in her.

"Yeah. Me, Daniel and Dad went for a few laps around the world." I reply panting.

"Sit down. I'll get you some water." Iris says as she gets up. I dash at her and grab her by her waist and hold her in place.

"Seth what are you-" I stop her with a kiss. I pull back to see her face red.

"What was that for?" She asks me.

"For being you." I smile. I let her go and she gets me a glass of water. I drink it all in one go. I throw the cup into the sink and grab Iris. I dash onto her bed and sit her on my lap before she could even blink.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you?" She asks me.

"You have." I reply. She smiles and kisses my cheek and I feel her warm breath on my face. It makes me want her even more. I pull her face to mine and I plant a kiss on her lips. She follows my lead and I lie her on the bed. I start to undo her buttons on her clothes when she grabs something that shouldn't be touched. I jump and she laughs in our kiss. After a couple of minutes we had made out on her bed. I put my top back on as she does her buttons up.

"Seriously, we need to stop this." Iris says as she puts a bit of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Why? Nothing is stopping us." I tell her as I put my arm around her waist. She puts her arms around my neck and she shivers when I breathe on her.

"Did I ever tell you that you are so hot?" I ask her as I caress her body.

***

I wake up from my dream and I moan as I realised what I just dreamt about isn't really real. I seriously wish it was. No problems, just me and Iris. I get up off my bed and I change in the blink of an eye into some random clothes. I spike my hair up and I go to the cafe. I get a bowl full of cereal and sit with everyone at the table of young leaguers.

"Hey bro! Listen can I borrow a couple of bucks off you? I lost my money again." Daniel says as I sit down.

"No." I sigh. Daniel turns to Connor and Meg'an and asks them for money as Iris comes and sits next to me, reminding me instantly of my dream.

"Hey Seth." She says knocking me from my thoughts.

"Hey." I reply.

"How you been?" Star suddenly asks Iris.

"Fine, just keep getting restless nights." Iris replies with a yawn. After I finish my cereal I get up and leave the cafe and head to the meeting room. As there was going to be a meeting and I had to be there. Iris and the others finally came in and we all took our seats. Superman walked in and he started the meeting.

"There's been a weird sighting of a new criminal in Gotham. Batman has already got a lead on what it is but until then find out as much as you could about this thing." He says. He continues to go on about some other things but I don't pay attention. The meeting finishes and everyone leaves but Iris and me.

"Did you pay attention to the meeting?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I don't blame her. It was a boring meeting.

"Anyway, I got to thinking. Do you want to come a little ball with me tonight. Its just to get out of the Watch Tower." I ask as I stroke the back of my head. Iris came up to me and forced her mouth on mine. I put my hands on her hips and she put her arms around my neck. We broke the kiss and I smiled.

"I think that's a yes." I chuckle.

Bruce/Batman P.O.V

I sat in the labs on the Watch Tower as I looked at the green substance I found at the crime scene from our new criminal. Their good but I'm better at finding things out. The oil is something the Tower has never seen before. How? I get up and leave the labs to get stopped by Clark.

"You didn't answer my question yesterday. Would you kill Iris if it came to it?" He asks. I got the some anger from the question as I did yesterday. I could never kill her.

"If it means saving other families, then... maybe." I sigh.

"So you'd kill your own flesh and blood?" Clark continues.

"It won't be my choice. If it matters so much to you then why don't you do it yourself." I say as I push pasted him. I walk down the hall to just get his hand on my shoulder and I throw him off me.

"Clark, seriously. Piss off." I warn him and continue to walk. I get to the teleporter and I go home to the cave. I get to the computer and I let the computer scan the green substance and wait. I think about what Clark asked me. How could I kill my own daughter? Why would he even think of that?! I hit the counter as the computer blinks with 'No Match Found', great, who is this criminal?

Iris P.O.V

"Dad listen I don't care about being a hero. I never wanted to be one and I never will be one." I moan to my Dad.

"If I could I'd send you home but its not my place to do that." He replies.

"I hate this! All I want is to be normal and have a normal life!" I yell my heart out.

"Iris calm down. You know yelling and shouting isn't going to help." My Dad as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I grab hold of it and throw him half way across the room.

"Don't touch me." I warn him. He gets up and walks back to me.

"Iris just stop now. Your not a kid!" He shouts.

"I don't care! It's not like anyone cares who I am! They only want someone that keeps their streets clean!" I yell before leaving. Fuck this! I don't deserve any of this. I can be normal, I just need to get out of this stupid Tower without getting noticed. I'll leave tomorrow, they won't be able to stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris P.O.V

My dreams were haunted, again. Always that same dream, me fighting my heart out then all for dying over. Then the last person I see is Batman. Why? I get out of my bed and I head to the meeting room once I got changed and ready. Everyone came in and Superman started the meeting.

"Today we've decided that the young leaguers get to go out to earth and help with their parents. But if one mistake is made then you'll never be allowed to do it again." He says and I smile. Finally, I'm getting off this stupid Watch Tower.

'Try to hide what you think.' I hear my Dad say in my head. I look up and see everyone looking at me. I glare a J'onn as I know it was him who put the mind link up.

'Stay out of my head.' I warn. After the meeting we all go to the teleporter and get teleported to different places. I get put with Batman and Superman. Great, now I get to see the brothers argue.

"Iris, come on." Dad tells me. We get onto a building with Batman to get a better view of the area. Good thing we have Bats, since this is Gotham I'm in. We wait when we hear a bank bell.

"Finally some action." I say as I stand up from my awkward position on the floor. Dad and Bats look at me before we all head to the bank. Just in time to get the new criminal running out of there. I fly after them and I grab them. I feel six thousand volts go through my body like paper. I scream and let them go. Jesus that hurt! I get back up and chase after them.  
I get a Batarang fly past my head and hit the criminal they fall to the fly and happily gives themselves in. Bats hand cuffs them and we get teleported back to the Tower. I walk to the interview with Dad and Bruce as Bruce sits the person down. Their face was still covered by a mask and hood. Me and Dad stand behind the one way glass as Bruce interviews the criminal.

"Who are you?" He asks them and gets no reply.

"I will only speak to little Iris." They say and look at me through the glass. Dad nods his head at me and I walk in and Bruce walks out leaving me in the room with them.

"Who are you then?" I ask as I sit down.

"The question is, who are you?" The criminal asks me. I stand up and pull the hood and mask off them. I fall back to see that the person looked like me.

"Your me." I gasp.

"No, I'm the clone version of you. The better version I'd say. I mean have you seen yourself?" She laughs.

"But who did this to you?" I ask as I get up.

"That part doesn't matter as you haven't been told the truth and I'm here to tell you it." She laughs. Bruce and Dad suddenly burst into the room and glare at the clone me.

"What do you mean by the truth?" I ask.

"You see your Dad. Do you have any of the same powers to him apart from flying?" She asks me. I shake my head and a huge grin goes across her face.

"And your dark hair is the same as Wonder Woman's. And your blue eyes are the same as Bruce Wayne's. And yet you haven't figured anything out?" Clone me says as she leans in her chair.

"So what your trying to say is that Superman isn't my... Dad?" I ask. Clone me nods her head and I turn my head to face Clark.

"Is this true?" I ask him as I get up.

"I should have told you sooner but you were always to angry at something." He replies. I turn to Bruce and he was looking at me with a worried look all over his face.

"Your my Dad? So all this time you were training me, you were watching me grow up?" I ask. He nods his head and I get a rush of anger. I grab him but the throat and pin him up against the wall.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" I yell at him.

"It wasn't my choice to keep you. The dark side in you is too strong." Bruce chokes out. I feel my anger disappear and I drop Bruce on the floor. He chokes for air as Clark helps him up. I stare at both of them and then leave to go to my room.

Diana P.O.V

I get to the interview room and see Bruce choking and Clark holding the clone of my daughter. I've watched all of it. I go to Bruce and help him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we need to get Iris before she does something stupid." He replies and turns the Bat mood back on. We look around the whole Watch Tower and we don't find my daughter.

"Damn it! She's probably got the teleporter to take her to earth." Bruce panics.

"Then lets go." I say as I drag him down the hall to the teleporter. We get there and I could hear Iris crying.

"Wait." I say as I come to a halt.

"What?" Bruce asks me.

"I can Iris. She's just in that room." I say as I point to a door that has the numbers, 5762, on. Me and Bruce waste no time in going in. Iris was sat there and she was holding a glass full of some weird looking green stuff.

"You want to know something. I used to be scared of poison but now, I'm not. It's a small thing in my life that has changed. But what you've kept from me is a huge thing. Why didn't you tell me?" Iris cries.

"Iris, we didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's just that you were too evil and the Amazons thought you wouldn't make it pass four so I couldn't risk it. I gave you to the Amazons and they kept you for four years then they gave you back but when I got you back you didn't look like my daughter any more. I gave you to Clark because I didn't want you to hurt as much as I have with this." I reply. Bruce walks up to Iris and kneels in front of her.

"I love you Iris. Your my daughter and I will never let you be hurt any more." Bruce tells her. With that, Iris puts the glass down and hugs her Father.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Hey you guys! I've looked at how many people have read my story and boy was I shocked! So please review, favourite and follow, it would mean a lot to me!_**

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I kept getting flashes of my dream popping in my head. Iris's dead body hanging in my arms. Blood everywhere, her skin the palest of whites and her heart no longer beating. I walk into a wall and hit my head.

"Ow." I moan as I rub my head and walk through the door to the teleporter. I've got a date tonight with Iris. I was wearing my best suit and when I got to the teleporter, Iris was waiting for me in a beautiful white dress.

"Hey." She says as I hug her.

"Hey beautiful." I say. J'onn then teleports us to the ballroom dance party and I take Iris's hand like a gentlemen and we walk into the party. We start to dance to the song, 'I'm a fool to want you', and I hold Iris by her side and she puts her hand on my shoulder. Lucky for her I know how to dance.

"This is a new side to you." She giggles.

"Its the gentlemen side. I'm not all kiss and run, I like to get to a few of these things." I say with the smile that only Iris loves.

"Well you should bring me to them. I could use a break from all the drama." She whispers in my ear.

"Maybe I will, if your a good girl." I chuckle.

"Tease." She whispers.

"Don't you know it." I say as I bring her closer to my body. The next song comes on and we continue to dance and talk.

"What happened with you and Bruce?" I ask.

"I found out his my real Dad." Iris replies with a sigh.

"Okay, sounds like a sad subject. Moving on. Why do you think this is all new for me?" I ask.

"It's just I've known you all my life and I've never seen you do this. It's just strange." She replies.

"Well now you've seen me do it. What do you do in your time spare time?" I ask.

"I just sit around listening to music or getting moaned at by Clark." She replies with a shrug. The song finishes and me and Iris go sit at a table. Iris looked amazing in that dress she was wearing. It showed half of her back, strapless and was just right around the waist.

"You look nice in you dress by the way." I tell her. She looks down and blushes.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would like it." She replies.

"I love it." I say as I lean forward.

"Sir, would you and the lady like some wine?" A waiter asks me.

"Sure." I reply. He gives us a glass of wine each and we say cheers and have a sip.

"I never did ask. Why did you agree to come here tonight?" I ask.

"I wanted to see if you could dance." Iris jokes.

"Very funny. But seriously why did you say yes?" I ask.

"Because, I think we could give us a chance. So before you ask, yes I will go out with you." She replies. I feel a huge grin grow on my face.

"So this is how its turns out. The wonder girl ends up with speedster boy." I chuckle. Iris laughs and we have fun on our date.

Star P.O.V (Thought I would show you guys Daniel and Star finally get together. Oh shit, spoiler!)

I was training with my parents when I see Daniel out the corner of my eye. I turn around to see him chatting up some girls.

"I'm The Flash's son you know. I don't like to think of it that much. I'm better with weights." He says as he brushes his hand through his red hair teasing his muscles

"Star, what are you looking at?" My Mom asks as she stands to my side and looks at Daniel.

"Don't even think about it." My Dad says before my Mom could tell me something.

"Why not, she's old enough now and she likes him for Godsake." My Mom says as she turns to face my Dad, I do the same.

"His a rotten kid, he'll get with one girl then get with another the next day." Dad says as he crosses his arms on his chest. My Mom's white and Dad is black and I've took the colour of my Dad. (Just saying so you know what she looks like.)

"But I'm sure that with you as her Dad and me as her Mom he wouldn't even dare dump her." My Mom fights on my side.

"I don't care, his like his Dad. And where is Wally any way? Shouldn't he be training his sons?" Dad asks.

"His out on a mission and he told his son's to stay put." I reply, trying to get in the talk about me. A gush of wind comes by me and when I look to my right I see Daniel standing there.

"Hey, can I talk to your daughter for a second?" He asks my Dad. Mom looks at Dad before he replies.

"Sure, go ahead." I walk with Daniel out of the training chamber and we go to the side of the hallway and look down at earth.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Why does your Dad hate me?" Daniel asks as he leans against the window.

"He thinks that your a player and that you don't deserve me." I reply.

"Man, that hurts. I only date other girls because they dump me within a few hours. All because of the way I act." Daniel sighs. I feel bad for him, his rotten on the outside but I bet on the inside his so sweet and gentle.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if we could train alone together for a while, just so I can get a feel of how you like to fight." Daniel says. My heart skips a few beats before I could answer.

"Sure." I squeak out. I grab my throat as Daniel chuckles.

"That's cute." He chuckles. We walk to the training chamber to find it empty, we're in luck for the moment.

"Alright. Computer start training 101." Daniel calls out then we're attacked by different robots and droids. I hit them all with my staff and knock them all on the floor without heads. Daniel moves to quick for me to see and when we finish with them it gets harder. Deathstroke and Darkside come up against us. Me and Daniel take out Deathstroke first, Daniel grabs him brings him to me and I hit him with my staff. Darkside was harder and we had to stop the training as I got hit.

"You need to work on you tactics." Daniel says as he helps me off my ass.

"Yeah, I'll work on them." I reply with a laugh, trying to forgot the pain I had in my ribs. Darkside had hit me full force in the ribs and it really hurt. Daniel looks me in the eyes and I look at him.

"I never knew your eyes were brown." He says as I put a bit of my hair behind my ear.

"I have a thing for people with brown eyes and I have to admit, I've had a thing for you since I lay eyes on you." Daniel admits as he looks at the ground and brushes his hand through his hair. I grab him by the collar, dropping my staff, and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I take that you feel the same way." He chuckles when stop kissing. I nod my head and hold Daniel by his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who are reading my story, its means a lot! **_

* * *

Bruce P.O.V

"Clark what happened to the clone of my daughter?" I ask Clark as I walk up to him.

"I don't know. One minute she was there and then she was gone in the blink of an eye." He replies.

"We need to keep Iris away from the streets. She could get hurt." I say as I go to the teleporter.

"J'onn, has Iris and Seth gone yet?" I ask J'onn.

"About two hours ago. They'll be back in an hour, that's when the party ends." He replies.

"When they do tell Iris to come and find me, she'll need to know what's going on." I tell him before leaving the teleporter. I go to find Diana and when I do she was on the phone.

"No I don't think so. He was okay earlier Alfred." She says.

'Alfred? What's he want? I told him I was working on the Tower for a while.' I think. Diana gets off the phone and I walk into her room.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Alfred, he wants you to go home for once. He hasn't seen you in a while Bruce." She replies with a jump as I come up from behind her.

"I'll get home soon enough but for now we need to keep Iris away from earth. The clone of her got out and now she's out there some where." I tell her.

"How will we know who's who out of the pair?" Diana worries.

"I'll know, our daughter has a scar on her right arm. The clone doesn't." I reply.

Iris P.O.V

I got back from the date with Seth and he bucked with me for the night. I get up the next morning screaming and panting as I had a nightmare. I sit up and sit on the edge of the bed panting with my head in my hands. What is going on? I keep having nightmares. Some different some the same. Last night's one was that I killed everyone close to me and laughed as their blood ran down my hands.

"Iris, are you okay?" I hear Seth ask me.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." I reply. He sits up and slides his arm around my waist.

"Just a nightmare?" He asks.

"I don't know. I killed everyone, even you." I reply with a sigh. Seth looks at me and I try not to look back but lose.

"Why do you keep having nightmares for?" Seth asks with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe its a sign that something bad is going to happen." I sigh.

"I'm not letting anything happen to us, not after I just got you." Seth says as he pulls me closer.

"But if something does happen then how are we meant to stop it?" I ask.

"I'll do anything to bring you back." Seth replies.

Clone Iris P.O.V

Are these people stupid?! I'm still on the Watch Tower and they haven't even figured it out. I walk down the hall with my hands in my pockets and I get stopped by the Batman.

"Hey Dad." I say in my happy voice.

"Show me your right arm." He orders. His looking for the scar, well I've got it. I show him my scar and he nods his head.

"Good to know its you." He says to me.

"Yeah, anyway, I need to go." I say as I walk away and pull my top down. Man his so dumb! Now, tell to lay low and do my orders. Get Iris and get her off the Watch Tower and take her to my master. I grin and I think about where she is, with Seth of course. She would do anything to keep Seth from getting hurt. Now I'm here he'll be to confused and I may as well take him too. Perfect plan, but not all the way perfect, not until Iris is dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth P.O.V

I left Iris to get to my Dad, he was coming back from his mission and he always comes back with something for me and Daniel. I get there and Daniel was already there.  
"Took your time, what were you washing your hair?" Daniel teases.

"No, I only just got the news." I reply, Daniel hits me in my shoulder and I hit him back. The teleporter flashes and Dad, Green Arrow and Supergirl all flash in.

"Dad!" Me and Daniel yell as we dash into our Dad's arms.

"Hey boys! I've got presents." Dad says as we let him go. He gives me a ray gun and Daniel a ray gun too.

"Do they work?" I ask.

"Yeah so be careful." Dad reply.

"Awesome!" Daniel gasps. Me and Daniel always turned into the little boys in us. We joined by Diana, Bruce, Clark, Star and Iris.

"Good to have you back Wally." Clark says as he shakes Dad's hand.

"It's great to be back, I got to ask. Do the aliens keep getting uglier?" Dad laughs.

"Dad, I umm... I got a girlfriend and we umm... we're kind of... getting married." Daniel says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"But your only nineteen." My Dad says in his serious tone.

"Please Wally, don't think of it like that, I love your son and he loves me. And he asked me to marry him and I couldn't say no." Star says as she walks towards Daniel and holds his hand.

"Well, that's news I didn't think I would be coming back to." Dad chuckles.  
I look at Iris and she was smiling at Star and Daniel. I smile to myself and look at the floor.

"Seth are you with anyone?" Dad asks me and then all eyes were on me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Who?" He asks.

"Me, we went on a date last night." Iris replies before I could.

"Really? Nice one son, make sure you take care of her. I don't want Bruce and Diana coming after me when you hurt her." Dad laughs. Everyone laughs and I join in.

***

I sat in the meeting next to Iris when Clark walked in, he looked worried.

"As you all know by now, the clone version of Iris is out there some where and the way she acted it seemed like there is going to be a accident on the Earth so everyone be on high alert." He says.

"Also, check with Iris every time you see her that she has the scar on her right arm." Bruce butts in.

"But isn't the scar a little two-sided? For all we know the clone could have a scar too. Why don't we just ask her some personal questions?" GL asks.

"Okay, ask her about the time when she was little and when she first find out about her powers. The clone won't know about that." Clark replies. I think back to when I first ran at the speed I can now, man was it weird. I was in seventh grade and I was doing track and field, I got ready at the starting line and as soon as the whistle went I was already at the finish line. I went home that night and Dad explained it all to me, my favourite hero was my Dad and some day I would become him.

"Seth come on." Iris says as she shakes me out of my flash back. Everyone was gone and Iris was trying to get me off my ass.

"Oh sorry, day dreaming." I say shaking my head while getting up.

"Some day dream." Iris giggles. We walk out of the meeting room and kiss before leaving each other for duty.  
I get to teleport duty with GL.

"Hey sport." He says to me.

"Hey GL." I reply. I sit in my chair and GL sits on his.

"Teleporter duty, who gave me it?" I moan.

"Actually your Dad did, he got Daniel doing the cleaning on the ships." GL chuckles. We both laugh then I notice Bruce running into the teleporter.

"She got her. Send me to the location of Iris's tracker." He orders.

"Whoa, I'm coming too." I say as I dash down to him.

"So are we." I hear Star say and Daniel and her come walking up to us. Then Clark, then Diana, then Me'gan and Connor, then Dad and Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. J'onn teleports us and we get sent to some weird looking underworld.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Bruce replies. We set off down the hall and half way down we all hear a scream, it was Iris. I don't take any chances, I dash down the hall and I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Right, hello guys, I've got a job for you all. I want you to vote whether I should kill Iris off or let her live, please read and decide and review for me to get the final result. The voting will stop on Wednesday 15th May. So get voting! Oh and enjoy this chapter! ;D**_

* * *

Iris P.O.V (when she was kidnapped.)

I left to go to my duty when I bumped into a girl, I turned to look at her and it the clone.

"You-" I start but she attacks me and I dodge all of her attacks.

"Your a good fighter I'll give you that." Clone me laughs.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"To get you of course, why else would I still be on this stupid Tower?" She howls in laugher. I get angry and I grab her and dash at the window. We both smash right through it and I hold me breath. We hit each other and then I notice my Dad at the window with a mask on.

"Iris!" He calls before I see the Tower disappear and I'm in a dark room. At least I think its a room. I hear the clone me laugh and then I get punched right in my jaw. I get hit in my gut and then I fall back onto the floor.

"Your weak in the dark, where as me, the dark is my puppet. I see better here, but you-"laughs"-your just a little lost girl." She laughs.

"No, I'm not weak, your weak. Hiding in the dark and out of the light, what? Does it hurt?" I tease as I get to my feet. The clone growls and I see her jump at me and I throw her away from me. She lands with a thud and I make my way around to find the door. I open it and run down the lit hallway to another door. I get through the door when I get whacked and I fall to the floor and black out.

(Real time.)

I wake up and I'm tied to a chair. Great, how was I getting out of this one? I look around the room but all it was, was walls and me on a chair. Plus a door, which the clone version of me came walking in.

"So you are awake. I was worried I may have to slap you to get you awake." She grins. She walks over to the right wall and it suddenly opens and everyone was hanging over a bowl of acid. I see the worry in all of their faces and my anger snaps inside of me and I can''t control it. I need to get out of this chair.

"LET THEM GO!" I yell.

"You would like that wouldn't you? But no I won't." Clone laughs. I feel my whole body shake and tense.

"YOU LET THEM GO OR ITS YOUR HEAD THAT'LL BE IN MY HANDS!" I shout. I see my Dad worry even more and I see the rope getting thinner and thinner from the weight on it. The clone just laughs and then I finally break free and push her right in the face and she falls to the floor. I fly to the rope and grab hold of it just as it was letting everyone fall. I fly with it in my hands away from the bowl of acid and I put everyone down. I untie everyone and they shake their arms to wake them up and Seth runs up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me as I hug him.

"Me, it's you that needs to be okay." I reply as I tighten my grip on him. My parents come up to me and my Dad was breathing deeply.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I let Seth go.

"Your anger, is it under control?" He asks.

"Its out now and I can't control it when I get angry." I reply as I look down. My Dad nods and we all start to head out of the room and get the hell out of here and I was the last to leave. My Dad turned around to face me and his face just dropped.

"Iris look out!" He yells. I turn but it was to late. I felt the blade go in my stomach and I look down at it. I look up and see the clone smiling. She pulls it out and I stagger back and watch my Dad and everyone else take her down, once and for all. I fall to the ground to be caught by Seth.

"Iris, Iris stay with me." He panics.

"Bruce!" He yells. I look at my wound, I was losing blood... fast.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I never got reviews but I got a lot of private messages and they came to a draw so here is both of the endings of Iris, by the way, I'll be continuing from when she does die! ;)**_

* * *

If Iris dies.../good ending really...

Iris P.O.V

I was taken back to the Watch Tower and put on a medical bed as my parents, Seth, Clark and J'onn all did their best to help me. But I had a feeling I wouldn't live to see sun rise.

"Seth hand me that mask." Dad orders Seth. He puts a oxgyen mask on my face and I start to feel air fill my lungs, but more blood leave me body.

"Bruce she's losing to much blood!" Clark panics as he puts pressure on my wound.

"I know, I know. Iris, fight please, don't give up." Dad panics as well. I can't fight, I've fought this far and I don't know how long I can fight now.

"D-d-dad. I-I-I c-can't." I choke.

"Yes you can, don't die on me Iris. I've lost you once I'm not losing you again." He replies to me. I feel my blood leaving my body as I try my best to stay alive but nothing is going to stop this. I was made to die, my life was for this. My anger was boiling inside of me but it couldn't do anything about me dying here now. Seth gripped my hand tight and he wouldn't move.

"Iris don't you leave me here, if you go I'm coming too." He almost cries. I put all my strength in my arm so I can put my hand on his face for one last time.

"I-I l-love y-you." I choke again.

"I love you too Iris, I won't let you die." He says before dashing around the room trying to find anything to help me. He brought back to me a needle but Dad grabbed his hand before he could put it in.

"Don't, it won't do anything to her. If J'onn can't help her then none of us can." He tells him.  
Seth falls down and I feel my whole body freeze and I realise that I was dead. It just hit me with a sudden blow of air. Just like that, I was gone. I remember the last thing I heard was my Mom's cry out to me as I froze and died. I went numb and just then felt like I was floating.

"Iris Wayne, you have done what you wanted. You saved everyone from yourself." I hear a deep voice say.

"I wish I had more time to say goodbye to them all." I reply.

"You didn't need to, they already knew you were going to die and they couldn't do anything to save you." The voice continues.

"So I'm dead, now what?" I ask.

"You wait. If the Gods let you have a second life then you'll be reborn to the world as someone else. Only you will remember that you were once Iris Wayne." The voice replies. So now I'm dead, I just got to wait.

Bruce P.O.V

Two days later...

I sit in the audience on the hilll of my daughter's own funrel. All the superheroes from the league all sat around me and Diana next to me and Seth on the other side of me. The priest was saying how Iris would be accepted to heaven and then I had to get up and say my speech.

"Iris was a daughter who anyone would have wanted to have. I had her but I let her go to soon and now I've lost her forever. Seeing how my job can make people lose their live's quicker than without me there, has made me wonder if I should even be doing this. So I've decided to hang up the crowl for good and I'm not going to be in the Justice League any more." I say. Clark stands up and glares at me.

"Just because you've lost people doesn't mean you have to do this." He tells me.

"You've saved more lives then any of us could. You are the Batman." Diana says as she stands up.

"Iris was a brave girl, she would never want her Father to give up." Seth says when he stands.

"Face it Bruce, you chose this life, your not giving up now." Clark tells me. I look at everyone and then I notice a girl in the back row.

"Face it Dad, your not losing me." Iris smiles.

* * *

If Iris doesn't die.../bad ending really

Iris P.O.V

I was taken back to the Watch Tower and put on a medical bed as my parents, Seth, Clark and J'onn all did their best to help me. But I had a feeling I wouldn't live to see sun rise.

"Seth hand me that mask." Dad orders Seth. He puts a oxgyen mask on my face and I start to feel air fill my lungs, but more blood leave me body.

"Bruce she's losing to much blood!" Clark panics as he puts pressure on my wound.

"I know, I know. Iris, fight please, don't give up." Dad panics as well. I can't fight, I've fought this far and I don't know how long I can fight now.

"D-d-dad. I-I-I c-can't." I choke.

"Yes you can, don't die on me Iris. I've lost you once I'm not losing you again." He replies to me. I feel my blood leaving my body as I try my best to stay alive but nothing is going to stop this. I was made to die, my life was for this. My anger was boiling inside of me but it couldn't do anything about me dying here now. Seth gripped my hand tight and he wouldn't move.

"Iris don't you leave me here, if you go I'm coming too." He almost cries. I put all my strength in my arm so I can put my hand on his face for one last time.

"I-I l-love y-you." I choke again.

"I love you too Iris, I won't let you die." He says before dashing around the room trying to find anything to help me. He brought back to me a needle but Dad grabbed his hand before he could put it in.

"Don't, it won't do anything to her. If J'onn can't help her then none of us can." He tells him.  
Dad lets go of his hand and Seth puts the needle in me before anyone could do any thing. I felt pain rush all over my body, I scream out and my Dad grabs Seth.

"What have you done!" He yells.

"I just saved your daughter!" Seth yells back. I felt my blood fill me again, what the hell was going?!

"Bruce, the blood's going back in her." Clark tells my Dad. I feel Dad's warm hand cover mine.

"Iris, Iris don't give in, the vemon will over throw you." He tells me. What vemon? What the hell has Seth put in me?! My whole body started to shake and my body was tensing.

"Iris you now have a choice, do you wish to live or do you wish to die?" I hear a voice say.

"I want to live, anything to get this pain over with." I say in a pained voice.

"Iris, what's happening? Oh no, the Gods are making choose if she wants to live or not." Mom says as Dad looks at her.

"Iris Wayne, your choice is life. Now you will suffer what your choice has brought you." The voice tells me. I the pain suddenly leave my body and I get a rush of power. I shot right up so I'm sat and not lay down. I breathe deeply as I tried to gasp for air.

"Iris, are you okay?" Dad asks me. I look down at my hands and I notice the viens in my hand had turned black.

"I feel... alive." I say. I breathe one last thing and then I feel I don't have to breathe anymore.

"J'onn has the vemon had any side effects on her yet?" Dad asks J'onn. I see his eyes go green and he looks at me.

"Some of the side effects have kicked in but there's seven more that haven't." He finally replies.

"What are the one's that have kicked in?" Mom asks him.

"Her blood is now filled with the vemon and it has froze all of her insides so she no longer needs to breathe, she can shape shift on command and she has a anger that could blow any minute." J'onn replies.

"So I could explode with anger whenever I get mad?" I ask. J'onn nods his head.

"Lock me in a vault I can't break out of." I tell my Dad.

"What? No!" He replies.

"Do it Bruce, it may be her only chance." Clark agree's with me.

"But you won't be able to see anyone, you'll be alone." Dad warns me.

"If it means saving people from death then I'm fine like this." I tell him and stand up. He sighs before taking me to the vault of justice on the Watch Tower. I walk in and see my Dad for one last time for who know's how long, I notice the smallest of tears fall from his eyes before the vaults doors are locked down for good. I walk to the chair in here and I close my eyes and I feel like I enter a long sleep. A sleep that will last a life time.

Bruce P.O.V

I lock the doors to the vault that will hold my daughter until the time is right and wishes for her to be released. Clark came up to me as I was walking away slowly.

"You did the right thing Bruce, she would have done the same for you." He tells me as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"But now she won't be able to have a normal life, I was going to retire and take her to be normal like any other kid." I reply.

"Bruce, you chose this life. You can't just bury it under the crowl, the world needs a Batman, the world needs you." Clark says to me.

"Batman isn't a person, his a symbol. Anyone could be Batman, but his no longer Bruce Wayne." I say as I rip my crowl off and throw it to the floor.

"Where are you going?" Clark asks me as I walk away.

"Keep my daughter happy in there. I'm going home." I reply. I go straight to the teleporter and I get teleported back to the cave. I change out of the Bat suit and I go upstairs to the bookshelf entrance. I take one last look at the cave before leaving it, for the last time. I close the bookshelf for one last time and as I walk out of the library I get met by Alfred.

"Master Bruce, your home. Where's your daughter and miss Diana?" He asks me.

"Their up there Alfred, and I'm not going back." I reply.

"But Sir, doesn't Gotham need Batman?" Alfred asks.

"They have the Justice League, call everyone, tell them that Batman is over." I reply.

"They all hoped that he was." Alfred says before disappearing around the corner to the phone.  
I sit on the sofa and I look up at the picture of my parents.

"I'm sorry Mom, I have to give this up. I've cost the life of my daughter to a unbreakable vault." I sigh under my breath.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a while since I last put a chapter on for this story, but I'm back now and the story has continued from when Iris died, the good ending really! Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

Seth P.O.V

I stood in the hall of heroes, staring up at the statue of Iris. I read the metal plate,

"Here stands Iris Wayne, one of the bravest heroes we've ever known." I sigh and look to the ground, I could've saved her if Bruce had just let me. But then she would have been poisoned I walk slowly out of the hall of heroes and I walk into a girl. She drops all the things she was holding.

"Oh sorry." I say as I drop down and help her pick it all up.

"It's fine, I should watch where I'm going." She giggles. We stand up together and I finally look at her as I pass her things to her. I felt like I'd met her before.

"Thanks, I better get these to J'onn, he won't like it if I don't get them to him." She says before walking away. I watch as she walks away and I feel confused. I knew her I just couldn't put the name to her face, she really looked like... Iris! I run after her and I catch up to her in a second.

"You forget something?" She asks me as she looks at me.

"My room tomorrow night at six." I say, I think a bit to quick because she looks at me funny.

"Okay, see you then." She says as she walks away again. I walk to the cafe and sit with everyone.

"You seem happy Seth, what's up?" Connor asks me.

"I think I just saw Iris." I reply.

"What the new girl? I saw her too and I swear its Iris." Meg'an says as she leans in the talk.

"What's going on?" Daniel asks me.

"I think Iris isn't dead." I reply as I turn to face him.

"What? That's crazy, we saw her... die." Daniel shakes his head. I did watch as the life left the girl I love, I'll hate that day forever.

"Well here she comes." Connor says as he looks at the door. I turn around and she was walking in with another boy. He was a engineer on the Tower and I knew him from the time we all played poker and I won all the cash but I spent it in a day. The girl looks at me and smiles, I smile back at her and I notice her blush.

"Okay, maybe she does look like Iris, but we can't be sure that its her." Daniel tells me.

"Meg'an scan her mind." I order.

"There's nothing but images of her growing up with her parents." Meg'an says after a minute. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Hey again." She says to me when she looks up at me.

"Hey, umm... do you want to come sit with me and the rest?" I ask her.

"Sorry can't. I've only came down here to get some coffee then I have to help Frank with the computers, but I'll sit with you some other time." She replies before walking away with coffee in her hand and with Frank on her right side.  
I go back to my seat next to Daniel and Connor. "What happened?" Connor asks me. "Nothing." I reply with a sigh.

Bruce P.O.V

I walked down to the cafe to get coffee before sitting with John and Clark.

"What are the kids muttering about?" John asks as he looks over to the table full of the Justice Kids.

"Something about Iris." Clark replies.

"Man, they take it hard." John sighs. I sip my coffee to avoid a growl. I was hitting a bad spot, I was about to retire when I started to see images of my daughter, it must be from the guilt I feel.

"How's Diana doing?" Clark asks me.

"She's fine, she went back home to tell her Mother about Iris." I reply.

"I can't believe's she gone, she was brave but blind to see what she was doing to herself." Clark sighs.

"Which was?" I ask as I raise my eyebrows.

"She was always saying she couldn't do things just to be alone, she was depressed." He replies.

"She wasn't! She was just lost!" I snap. I get up and leave the cafe and head to teleporter. I teleported home and I get changed back to Bruce Wayne before heading up stairs.

"Alfred?!" I call around the house.

"Here Sir." Alfred replies from the living room.

"How has every thing been Alfred?" I ask him.

"Fine Sir, one message for you Sir." Alfred replies.

"From who?" I ask.

"A miss Iris, she claims to be your daughter." He replies. I walk up to the answer machine and press play.

"Hey Dad it's me Iris. I'm used to doing these things since I've been on the Tower almost all my life but I...ummm... let's just say that I won't see my next birthday. I have got into shit Dad, there's clone of me and sooner or later I'm gonna be killed, so I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been a pain all my life, you wanted me to keep my anger in but I can't, I'm sorry Dad. I should've payed attention to you, I should've done as you ask. So I'm so sorry Dad. Goodbye, I'll see you when you join me in the sky." I hear Iris cry. The answering machine goes dead and I think.

"Alfred when was that message sent?" I ask.

"Two weeks ago." Alfred replies.

"Two weeks ago Iris never knew I was her Dad." I say as I turn to face Alfred.

"Sir what is going on?" He asks me.

"The clone, she knew who I was, her master, there is three possible people who knows who I am. Bane, Ra's al Ghul and Hush. But which one?

"Alfred, get me all the information on Bane, Ra's and Hush for the past seven weeks." I say as I start to pace.

"What will you do Sir?" Alfred asks me.

"I have to go out and be Bruce Wayne for the night so tomorrow I'll read the reports." I reply as I get my coat and head out the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth P.O.V  
I wait in my room for the new girl to come and when she does I can't speak well.

"I'm here, but the question is why?" She asks me.

"Are you Iris Wayne?" I ask her straight as I can. She gets a worried face on her and turns and locks the door.

"Why do you think that?" She asks me.

"You look so much like her." I reply with a slight smile.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." She sighs and turns to face me. She takes off a necklace and I see my Iris again. I run up to her and hug before I could stop myself.

"How?" I ask her.

"It's a long story." She replies and I look at her and let her go.

"I've got time, tell me." I say and dash over to sit on my bed. Iris sighs then comes and sits next to me.

"Well the Gods told me I had to wait for my next life and when it came my powers were still with me but most of the things I could do are harder to control. So say like me flying, I can fly but I will fall in important times. But anyway, I was into a family of wealth and health, they gave me everything a child needs. My parents, John and Maria, they were the best parents I could ask for, but then Mom died from an illness so rare that I've never even heard of and my Dad died in a car accident three weeks later. I was left alone with all the wealth my parents had and I grown up to help people who where more needy than me. I guess the hero side of me was still there." Iris looks down at her hands and sighs. I lift her chin so I could face her.

"Tell me how you got here." I tell her.

"Okay, you see I'm not from this time. I'm from the future where all superheroes have been killed, just before I could've got killed I was sent here. But in the future, no one knew me. You were with someone else, Daniel and Star were together, my Dad was...was... dying. He had gone on a mission and came back with this thing in him. It was killing him and I couldn't do anything because he didn't even know me and I wasn't part of the Justice League any more. I couldn't save for all the times he saved me, I just listened to when Batman was announced dead." Iris nearly breaks down but I wrap my arm around her and hold her close.

"I won't let any of that happen, I promise." I tell her. Suddenly my door unlocks and Bruce walks in. Iris turns around and Bruce nearly falls to the ground.

"Iris?" He gasps.

"Hey Dad." She replies nervously.

"Is it really you?" Bruce staggers forwards to us.

"Yeah, its really me." Iris says and then dives at her Dad to give him a hug.

"But how?" Bruce asks looking at me.

"She's from the future." I reply. Iris stops hugging her Dad and paces up and down my bedroom.

"I don't know why I was sent here but I'm glad to have everyone back again." She mutters.

"You shouldn't be here then if your from the future." Bruce sighs.

"NO! I'm not going back to a world where I have nothing but wealth and where I lose you two!" Iris snaps.

"What do you mean you lose us?" Bruce asks her standing up.

"You die and I go with someone else." I reply for her.

"I die? That's the reason then, your here to stop things from happening in the future." Bruce says as he stops his daughter from pacing.

Clark P.O.V

"J'onn, have you seen Batman?" I ask J'onn as I walk up to him.

"Last I heard from him was he wanted to talk to Seth about something." He replies.

"Thanks J'onn." I say before walking to Seth's room. I knock on the door and when it opens Seth was alone.

"You okay Clark?" He asks me.

"Has Bruce been here?" I ask him.

"Just left." He sighs.

"Why did he need to speak to you?" I ask him and fold my arms on my chest.

"He just wanted to make sure that I was okay with the whole Iris problem, you how he stopped me from saving his daughter and I felt totally guilty because of it." Seth replies and gets up and walks out of the room with me.

"So how are you doing then?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders and I see the pain in his eyes.

"You know it wasn't your fault, we took down the clone but all we need to do is find her Master and take him down too." I tell him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I just wish I could've done something to help her, you know." Seth sighs.

"You gave her your everything, it's just time to move on." I say. He sighs and walks to his group of buddies. I'm soon joined by Diana.

"Is everything okay Clark?" She asks me.

"I don't know." I reply with a sigh. I walk to a table and sit down and try to think.

"Clark, have you seen Bruce I need to talk to him." Diana asks me.

"No, ask Seth. I'm trying to figure something out." I reply and point to Seth and the new girl. Diana walks over to Seth and then disappears out of the room.  
I use my super hearing to listen to Seth and the new girl.

"Do you think anyone will find out?" He asks her.

"I'm not sure, but for now only me, you and Bruce know about it." She replies. Great now I seriously need to find Bruce.


	11. Chapter 11

Iris P.O.V

In the future (Just so you guys know what it was like better!)

I hid in the alley as the men ran past looking for me. I was so out of breath and I was gasping for breath. Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped. I turned and saw Dick standing there in normal clothes.

"Come on." He tells me and we run to a building and when we got there I think all the heroes were there.

"Why were they chasing you?" Dick asks me.

"Let's just say that some of them are now at the bottom of a river." I reply with a shiver from the memory. I break their brains and dumped them in the river closet to me at the time.

"You"-cough-"Killed people?" I hear a voice that gave me a bit of warmth. I turn around and see Bruce, my old Father.

"I had no choice, that or they would have killed me." I reply to him. Bruce looked even worse, he was dying, the rumours were true. My Dad had finally met his time to go.

"You look so much like Iris." Daniel says when he looks up at me.

"Come to think about it, you do." Dick says as he looks at me. No more hiding.

"Because I am her." I sigh. Everyone's eyes widen and I feel scared of what the reaction was going to be.

"I knew you were, you blood matches Bruce's." Clark says and I notice that he was standing in the back corner.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Bruce asks me.

"I couldn't, the way my death hit you guys. The Gods told me that I need to lead my second life and not get involved with my first, I guess I've gone against my word." I reply and sit on the floor.

"Well we need to get out of here and show those guys what we're made of." Seth's voice rings in my head. I looked up and saw him walking over to me.

"Finally good to have you back Iris." He smiles at me. I hug him and I feel a tear roll over my cheek, I had finally got my huge family back with me. I get up and I take a deep breath before talking.

"We can't all go against them, my powers are half in this life, Bruce I don't where to start with you. The only people who stand a chance are those without powers mainly. The injustice lords have these people who drain your powers, I should know I was being forced to become one. I lost my powers more when I denied it, Green Lantern you may stand a chance against them but the rest of you, including me, I don't know if we stand a chance at even trying." I say.

"We're heroes, we know what we've got to do in order to get a world or two saved." Green Arrow says.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get out there and give them the fight they need." I say and we leave the building all together.

"Iris, your with me, if we do go down, we go together." Bruce says as he walks over to me with Diana.

"Mom, I haven't seen you for a while, I just want you to know that I love you and Dad I love you." I say as I hug them both. We all stood there in the street, every single hero in the Justice League, ready to fight, even if it meant dying. I stood at the front with Seth, Clark, Bruce, Diana, Daniel, Star, Meg'an, Connor and the other main Leaguer's. Seth came and stood next to me and held my hand.

"I'm going to fight for us until my heart stops beating." He whispers in my ear. I look him in the eye and squeeze his hand. A whole army of villains and soldiers came dashing at us.

"Until my heart stops, they aren't getting any where." I say to Seth. Then all hell breaks loose. Seth dashes around me and my family. I get attacked by six men at once and I bring all my strength that I have and put in fighting. I take them down with a few stab wounds. I was bleeding slowly today, great. Dad had Mom helping him and I heard what Dad said to Mom.

"I never did tell you how much I wanted to have a family Diana, but now, I'm not going to stop until I get it." As I was listening to him I got a blade in my arm. I screamed in pain and looked at the stabber. Joker. Finally this was the time I killed the bastard. I grab the blade out of my arm and hold it in my hand. I dash at Joker and I don't stop attacking him with the blade until his smile was a dead one. I let him fall to the ground and I felt happy that he finally got what he deserved. I looked around me when I was clear of people attacking me. Wally was going down until Seth and Daniel helped him, Clark and Connor were fighting with all their strength and doing okay, Green Lantern was down and I couldn't look at his body, maybe I was wrong, Meg'an and J'onn were everywhere and then I heard a scream. I turn to my Dad and saw him falling to the ground.

"NOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran over to him and held him in my arms, Mom hadn't noticed yet.

"Dad, Dad no, don't leave me." I cried.

"I'm sorry Iris, I love you my little angel, tell your Mom, I...love...her." My dad told me. He took one last breath and then he lay in my arms, dead. I felt all the anger in me boil. I screamed in anger and attacked every single smug I saw. I killed at least half the army and then I came up against my Dad's killer.

"RA'S!" I growl at him. He chuckles and I charge at him. I rip my hand right through his chest and pull out his heart. I threw his heart and before I could rip his head off Seth pulled me away from him.

"No, Iris Bruce wouldn't want that." He tried to calm me down but I moved him off me and I felt an out burst that washed over me. I tighten my whole body into a ball and then I get blasted and I was lay on the pavement. But the fight was gone, the death's were gone. I was surrounded by normal civilians. I got up and ran for it.


End file.
